Cadmus
Hero Intro Front row Nuker. Very effective at Crowd Control. Stat Growth Skills ' Dragon Fangs' Summons dragon fangs to damage and Stun the target Effect: '''Magical Damage, Stun '''Range: ' '''Enemy Team '''Notes: ' *Deal Magic damage based on MAG ATK; each level adds 12 more damage and more chance to stun *Cannot be used while silenced. ' Tri-Stab' Stabs an enemy three times. Fun! Effect: 'Magical Damage, Stun '''Range: '''Frontmost Enemy, Single '''Notes: ' *Targets first enemy to do 3 hits of magic damage based on 41.3% (or 1/3 on each hit) of his MAG ATK *Each level increases base damage by 1.2 (x3) and chance to stun *Works on physical immune foes ''' Dragon Stomp Stomps the ground to damage and Stun surrounding enemies Effect: 'Physical Damage, Stun '''Range: 'Front and Mid rows 'Notes: ' *Does physical damage based on ?? ATK; each level adds 4.8 damage more. *Chance to fail on targets 20 levels higher than skill; each point increases chance of success. ''' Dragonblood :: Increases Strength (Passive) 'Effect: ' Passive 'Range: '''Self '''Notes: ' *Adds 164 strength at level 1; scales at 4 strength per level. Rotation (AA→Tri-Stab→Dragon Stomp→AA→AA) Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Mogul Cloak (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Novice Staff (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Witch Crystal * 1 x Heart Ring * 1 x Lex Bangle * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Wooden Shield (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Giant Bardiche (lvl. 20) * 1 x Energy Stick * 1 x Beary Witch Ring * 1 x Lex Bangle * 1 x Canvas Cape (lvl. 27) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (lvl. 35) * 1 x Life Scepter (lvl. 30) * 1 x Flame Heart * 1 x Short Stick * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Heaven's Anvil * 1 x Titan Axe (lvl. 43) * 1 x Ares' Sword (lvl. 42) * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Kicks Drum * 1 x Bladed Boots Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Gift Sword (lvl. 53) * 1 x Mallet of Ruin (lvl. 24) * 1 x Mana Stone (lvl. 11) * 1 x Scepter of Fables (lvl. 33) * 1 x Energy Stick (lvl. 10) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Fissure Sword * 1 x Lex Bangle * 1 x Butcher Knife * 1 x Arousal Armor * 1 x Ruins Pillar (Lv 64) * 1 x Bladed Boots Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Beary Witch Ring * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick * 1 x Poseidon's Fork * 1 x Holy Tears * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lv 70) * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Razor Blade * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Robber's Papers * 1 x Globe * 1 x Last Judgement (Lv 80) * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Unicorn Scepter * 1 x Gift Sword * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Libra Scales (Lv 72) * 1 x Soul Splitter (lvl 79) * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Zephyr Boots (lvl 81) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (lvl 48) * 1 x Gift Shirt (lvl 70) * 1 x Wyrm Shield (lvl 84) * 1 x Earthcutter (lvl 82) * 1 x Summoner's Staff (lvl 85) Orange → Orange + 1 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Flash Arrows LV.86 * 1 x Ardent Robes LV.84 * 1 x Ancient Relic LV.70 * 1 x Arkanza Tome LV.87 Orange + 1 → Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Crystalline Plate LV.90 * 1 x Etherworld Script LV.90 * 1 x Infinitis Scoll * 1 x Ceremonial Robe LV.90 Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Solaris Axe LV.90 * 1 x Crimson Splitter LV.90 * 1 x Philosopher's Robe LV.90 * 1 x Cobra Staff LV.90 Strategy Hero Shard Locations * Dead Evolution - Chapter 10 (Elite) * Madness - Chapter 11 (Elite) * Witch's Arrival - Chapter 16 (Elite) (best place) Quotes *(Upon selection) - " I'll smash you to pieces!" *(Ultimate activation) - "RAWR!" *(On evolution) - "Easy as pie!" *(On summon) - "Destruction is as beautiful as creation!" *(On ascension) - "I shall show my full strength." Category:Hero Category:Earth